


Music Tastes

by tashamiller2k



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashamiller2k/pseuds/tashamiller2k
Summary: Maggie teases Alex about her unusual music interests.Inspired from 2x11 because Alex loving The Barenaked Ladies seemed like an odd choice this expands on why Alex loves them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised my girlfriend I'd write her some Sanvers, this little fic was inspired from 2x11.  
> She has as always been an excellent Beta reader for the fic.

Maggie realised that Alex’s music tastes were somewhat eclectic, and certainly somewhat outdated. She was excited for new music from Third Eye Blind coming out, and after missing out on the Barenaked Ladies concert, had mentioned that Jimmy Eat World were touring. Maggie was happy to go to any gig that had Alex smiling at her the way she did when she first sprung concert tickets on her. As soon as she heard they were playing she knew she had to get tickets, of course Alex would be excited to go, but she also felt it was an apology of sorts  for making fun of Alex’s music taste.

  
  


~~~

 

“I’ve loved them since college,” Alex pouts but Maggie laughs a little harder at this. 

 

When Maggie catches her breath, she says, “Sweetheart, unless you went to college when you were 11, they weren’t even popular then.”

 

“So what, I’m not allowed to like obscure music? You keep listening to that Shura who no-one has heard of,” Alex says in defense of herself. 

 

Maggie places a kiss on Alex’s nose as she calms herself down before saying, “I’m sorry babe, it’s not that it’s not popular now. It’s just unusual you get into bands that were once really popular, but you like them after the fact,” Maggie smiles, “I’m sorry I find it amusing that you seem to be playing catch up.” 

 

Maggie watches Alex’s face fall and she realises this was a really poor choice of words. She honestly thinks it’s adorable that Alex’s music interests are out of step with popular culture. Although Maggie has her own obscure interests, Alex seems to just be out of sync.  She quickly reaches for Alex’s hands and squeezes them softly: she wants to make sure Alex doesn’t draw back from this. Maggie knows her girlfriend will back off and build a wall at any opportunity.

 

“I was just wondering why you like them so much. I like Shura because I heard she was touring with Tegan and Sara,” Maggie blushes a little, “I mean, most of my music interests have been because they’re lesbians or queer somehow. It’s not like I have a great method for finding new bands,” Maggie smiles at Alex and tries to prompt her to explain.

A blush creeps across Alex’s cheeks and Maggie knows she’d hit on something here.

 

“There was a girl in the halls my first year of college,” Alex says, “We had some classes together and she really loved the Barenaked Ladies. We used to study and listen to them. I think she had a whole reason why she still loved them, I forget what it was,” Alex shrugs, “Looking back on it, I guess I had a massive crush on her,” Alex’s blush deepens and Maggie wraps her arms around Alex and pulled her close.

 

Alex shares these stories every so often, all the pieces she herself was fitting together that suddenly all made sense. Alex herself is only now making the connections that some of her music interests came from an unrecognised crush on another woman. 

“It’s not always like that,” Alex says quickly when Maggie starts to laugh, “I loved Third Eye Blind because of that movie, ‘Can’t Hardly Wait’: I had a boyfriend in college with a weird love of all things Seth Green. I just really liked the soundtrack.” Maggie grins and kissed Alex softly.

 

~~~

In the end, Maggie got tickets to see Tegan and Sara. She insisted Alex had to come to a gig, if not for the music, then for the experience of seeing all the lesbians and other queer women who would show up. Alex had pouted and complained they were far too pop for her liking, But Maggie was pretty sure she heard Alex singing ‘Closer’ under her breath a couple of days later.

 

Now she just hoped there were no more alien invasions, and they’d make it to the concert this time.

  
  
  



End file.
